What If?
by ougirl93
Summary: CHAPTER ONE UP. After Rose's death, an accident prevents her from living her life in heaven forever with her one true love, Jack. However, a somewhat friendly spirit is there to give her a second chance at life on the Titanic.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading the PROLOGUE of my Titanic story…  
So basically, there wasn't enough room for the entire summary, so here you go…**

**After Rose's death, an accident prevents her from living her life in heaven forever with her one true love, Jack. However, a friendly spirit is there to give her a second chance at life on the Titanic, giving her permission to change only one thing to help save Jack's life, and ONLY one thing.**

**Please R&R… I know that it is short, but it's only a prologue!**

**More coming as soon as I write it. **

A crisp breeze filled air overheard the waters of the ruins. A steady melody of waves played across the ocean. Night had overcome the ship, and Rose Calvert knew it was time for her to do what she had to do. What she'd needed to do for years. It was finally time to rid herself of her final burden. It was time to let go of the past, and end the future.

Willowy wisps of fragile hair hovered above the destructive waters. They had cost Rose everything, they'd taken her loves away from her… and yet… there was a deathly peace about it that never had changed, not after nearly ninety years. Not at all… She could still smell the fresh paint.

Weathered eyes watched the waters, they called out to Rose, encouraging her into its deathly trap, like they had so many years ago. Rose was tempted to jump, to have the same fate as he beloved, but she remembered her last promise. She'd promised him she'd die an old lady, warm and safe in her bed. Rose had the old lady part down… all she was missing was a warm and safe bed. She'd have that shortly too. Rose wouldn't really mind dying, at least not anymore.

She reached into the pocket of her flannel nightgown, and felt a heavy rock. That was all it was to Rose. Some rock she was forced to lug around. It meant nothing to her that the 'rock' was worth millions. It was only a source of memory, something to hold on to. And Rose didn't need to hold on to anything any longer.

She pulled the glossy diamond up to her eye, examining the blue as it shone through. The glittering glass pulsed through the side.

Rose looked once again at the darkness of the waters below. Was Jack still down there, his flesh deteriorating? The thought was too sickening, and Rose felt herself stumble, her tired knees giving in. She grabbed the railing just as she was beginning to slip between the bars, and hoisted herself up shakily. How cold that water had been, Rose remembered it perfectly. Jack had been right. It was like a thousand needles stabbing into you at once.

Rose caught her breath again, he pulse pounding. She clutched onto the necklace. It was now or never.

As the wind picked up speed, a quick rush of adrenaline gave way in Rose, and she gave the Heart of the Ocean one last look before tossing it in. It sunk slowly, and a pit in her stomach was formed as another eased up.

A part of her was finally with Jack, his bones buried deep in the sand below. And Rose knew that after the night grew into morning, the both of them would be reunited.

Returning to her luxurious bedroom on the exploratory ship, Rose's fingers ran across her old photographs, and she smiled weakly at each memory.

"I'll teach you to ride like a man, none of that side saddle stuff." He told her, and there was his picture. Two legs strung out over a horse, and Rose held a grin on her face. The rancher had insisted that it was unladylike to do so, but Rose was beyond caring.

"We'll ride roller coasters till we throw up, and drink cheap beer." she remembered, and sure enough, there was a black-and-white photograph of Rose with her hands flying freely in the wind against the inertia of the ride, her eyes closed as she awaited the drop. It had cost her an entire week's pay check, but it had been worth it to hire a professional photographer to capture the memory.

Next to that picture, another one in color showed Rose with traces of gray hair and a bottle of beer in hand. It hadn't cost her more then fifty cents, of course.

All that was left for her to do was die warm and safe in her bed, and her entire life's purpose would have been fulfilled.

Bittersweet feelings returned through Rose's mind, swamping it with tragedy and good times. She was getting tired.

Rose climbed into her over plushy bed, and turned off the night lamp. Her eyes grew weary, and her thoughts blurred together, and she was soon asleep.

A splash of water hit her face, and Rose squinted into the dark aqua waters below, as the priceless necklace spiraled down, down into the oceans deep, till at last it was submerged, never to return to air again, never to feel the sun's ray sparkle its timeless beauty.

And then, Rose died.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank EVERYONE for waiting so long for me to update! What we have here is the second chapter of my story. Honestly, it isn't really what I wanted, but I'm just getting back into the swing of writing. It isn't my best work ever, but it's decent. ****Decent enough for waiting readers, at least.**** Please don't be too harsh, this chapter was rather rushed as I promised readers a new chapter soon. Tell me what you think.**

**Cara**

For a brief time, silence was the only thing that consumed Rose as she waited for her fate. She was no longer connected to her body, she was no longer anything. She had no sight, no sense of touch nor any sense. All she could feel was that she was there. Her eyes could no longer sense the darkness surrounding her; her hands could no longer grasp the chill entombing her stale body. There was no time, Rose could not tell nor understand how long she remained locked in this limbo between life and death. All she could understand was that she was leaving her fragile body and returning to an eternal life with Jack.

A weight returned to Rose, whatever she was, and fell heavy upon her, sinking her back to the mortal world. Her vision returned, along with her senses as she slipped back into her frail body.

It wasn't until moments later when Rose's full mind began to work again, emotions and all. She awoke with a start, her hues scanning her surroundings. The night wore a black cloak, enveloping Rose from determining where she was. She wiggled her finger, feeling the old joints crack. Soft cloth wrapped around her frame, and Rose blinked back slowly. It had all been a dream. She was still here; still alive to live out whatever time she had left.

Fluids fell back against her aching head, stuffing her sinuses. A groan escaped her lips as Rose lay against her four-poster, her crystal eyes focusing on the fish bowl on the nightstand next to her. A trickle of salt slipped across her weathered checks. She almost felt a bit disappointed. Tonight was supposed to be the night she was to return to Jack. She'd done everything she'd promised him decades before, there was nothing left for her to do except return to her angel, lingering above her somewhere in the heavens. Her pictures sweeping across the room were a reminder; Rose wondered what she could possibly have left to live for. Creaking her fragile bones together, Rose's feet found the carpet of the floor, and she pulled herself up, steadying herself against the frame. Her eyes immediately drew to the window on the far side of her room, looking out to the railing of the ship where the icy waters below collided with the machinery. The water was mystic, a deep pool of never ending chaos beneath what the eye could see. Rose knew that somewhere below, the wreckage of the magnificent ship _Titanic_ was rotting away, being dissected by the bacteria of the ocean. Another cheek felt warmth slip through its crevices.

Taking tiny steps forward, Rose inched her way across the creaking floorboard, her hands resting on the window sill as her stare pressed onward into the unforgiving night. Although the glass was separating her from the chill of the winter night, Rose' s quick breaths formed condensation on the glass, and swirling white mist blocked her view. Darkness nearly shielded the view of the deep blue abyss that surrounded her, but Rose felt no remorse towards the ocean which had consumed her love. Her shaking silvery hand slipped up against the glass, her skin almost transparent. The cold quickly swept throughout her body, causing her to shiver. Her body ached for her warm bed, but her feet seemed glued to the floor.

There was something odd about the night, something peculiar. Rose had almost been certain that it was her night to pass on to Jack, her instincts had promised her that she would, and yet she hadn't experienced anything except an odd dream.

Rose's pupils dilated and traced the inky horizon. Her breath became steadier; the tears across her cheeks had dried against her wrinkles. And then all at once, a chill tapped against Rose's spine, filling her entire body with a sense of dread. Bumps exploded across her arms and legs, her hairs stood on end. It was as though a winter breeze had sneaked across the room, spiraling and taunting Rose. Her eyes remained fixated upon the ocean; she didn't dare look behind her. There was no reason for the slight change in temperature to spook Rose, but she knew that something far greater then a draft had just entered the room. It was something out of her control; her very bones could feel it. Her hand slipped from the frosty window, her heart speeding past its limit. She was afraid to look behind her; a ghostly aura seemed to have filled the room. Blinking several times, Rose finally got the courage to turn to face whatever had entered the room. Her mouth hung open as her jaw shook up and down, as she took a gasp of air before turning on her heels.

A curious figure stood before her, not quite here or there. It appeared to be some sort of a young girl, with long intertwining braids and large spectacles that crossed her face, swallowing up both her nose and forehead. In some ways, she resembled her eldest granddaughter who had accompanied her on her 'visit' to the _Titanic_, Lizzie, but there was too much about her that wasn't the same. Her mouth was pursed, and she didn't seem the least bit concerned that her presence was out of the ordinary. Rose's eyebrows furrowed. There was something about her that made her different the other humans that inhabited the world. Although she seemed to be in the room with Rose, it was as though her entire presence wasn't there… as though she was lacking something. Her tongue pressed against the dehydrated tip of her mouth, all moisture had evaporated. A pang of annoyance crossed her body, mixed with the fear that had already overcome her. Who in God's name did she think she was, disturbing an old woman in her nightly hours? Her fingers twitched, and her eyes locked forcefully against the mysterious girl. She couldn't bring herself to speak; her lips seemed to have been sealed shut. Muffled squeals escaped Rose's vocal cords, and her eyes batted back tears of anxiety. What was going on? Why wasn't she back with Jack? Her chest heaved as she tried to contain herself.

"Shush, shush!" exclaimed the mysterious girl, her expression harsh. Rose could only stare on in disbelief, her heart pounding steadily faster.

"I can't be seen here! You can't be seen with me." the odd figure snapped, her voice cracking. It was the lowest voice of a girl that Rose had ever heard, cold with some sort of haunting air about it.

Rose felt her feet hit the wall behind her, and her back collided with the cold window. There was no escape, no way out of this odd dream that she was experiencing. All she wanted was to crawl back to bed and sleep. All she wanted was to be with Jack.

"So why am I here?" asked the girl, her eyes scanning Rose. Her foot tapped against the worn carpet, and she huffed out quickly. "I bet you screwed up something when you were younger. I bet you cheated on your husband. I get a lot of those. Or maybe you killed somebody?" the girl questioned.

"I-" Rose stuttered, her mouth unhinging. "I didn't do anything?"

"You must have done something…" the girl snarled, as though Rose wasn't using her common sense. "I wouldn't be here otherwise. That's why I'm here. To fix whatever went wrong in your past."


End file.
